Moshling Rescue!
Moshling Rescue! is a match-three style application. The puzzle game is free to play but does show pay-to-win aspects as assest that make levels easier to pass are all to be paid with real money. The game is designed for those over 13 years old. Release Dates *December 4th, 2013 - Phillipines *March 12th, 2014 - Canada *April 10th, 2014 - Malaysia, Australia *May 11th, 2014 - Facebook; for everyone *June 15th, 2014 - United Kingdom (iOS App) Description Facebook When Big Bad Bill and his mischievous Woolly Blue Hoodoos trigger an eruption on the volcano, Monstro City is buried under a shower of gummies! Can you dig the town out from its sticky prison and rescue the Moshlings trapped inside? You’ll be joining Monstro City’s newest hero, Ellie, as you explore unique game modes and spectacular new worlds. You can play your way through dozens of mind-bendingly moreish Moshi match puzzles, with many more on the way! You’ll need to beat back Big Bad Bill in talent-testing Boss levels and conquer the Home levels to lead Moshlings to freedom; all while executing perfect combo-matches to create awesome, explosive chain reactions! Jump in to help your Facebook friends or compete for the top spot in your own Moshling Rescue league! To unlock permanent boosts you’ll need to venture off the main path and play special bonus levels. Join in the fun now! App Store Match your way through unique, colourful levels of puzzle action to rescue and collect a menagerie of super cute Moshlings! When Big Bad Bill and his mischevous Woolly Blue Hoodoos trigger an eruption at the volcano, everything gets covered with a shower of gummies! Can you dig the town out from its sticky prison and rescue the Moshlings trapped inside? Features *A new, unique twist on matching games. *Wide variety of addictive game modes: rescue, dig, clear, treasure, & more! *Beautifully-realized world & characters. *You can play your way through dozens of mind-bendingly moreish Moshi match puzzles, with many more on the way! *Jump in the help your Facebook friends or compete for the top spot in your own Moshi Rescue league! *Build your collecton of Moshlings, and unlock pernament boosts. *Execute perfect combo-matches to create awesome, explosive chain reactions! *Join the fun now! Gameplay Gummies Arrow Gummies Trigger: A row of 4 same coloured gummies Function: The arrow gummies appear with horizontal or vertical arrows. Crossing: When activated they will wipe out the string of gummies in the direction they point at. Soap Gummies Trigger: A connection between a vertical and horizontal string of gummies of the same colour. Function: Erase the gummies surrounding them. Crossing: When crossing two Soap Gummies, the row surrounding the normal clean up area is also cleaned up. Awesome Rainbow Gummies Trigger: A row of 5 same coloured gummies Function: When moving the rainbow gummy in any direction, it will obliterate all gummies of a randomised colour. Crossing: When crossing two Rainbow Gummies, you get total destruction of the entire visible map. Tips & Tricks *The create chain reactions, it's best to have a clean field. So make sure to destroy obstacles like rocks and gloop to eventually clean up faster or destroy Glumps coming your way. *Always try to create special gummies. Crossing a Soap and Arrow Gummy clean up the map a whole lot. *In dig levels, try to drop Arrow Gummies when you will not make use of them. The line it destroys has a limited range and you want to activate that when you get lower. Trivia *The Woolly Blue Hoodoos live on Music Island that has its own volcano; Mount Krackablowa, which the Hoodoos have some sort of power over, as seen in Big Bad Bill Is A Woolly Blue Hoodoo! (Go Do The Hoodoo!). However, the description of the game talks about THE Volcano around Monstro City. As the Super Moshi's are not present, while the Volcano is the Super Moshi hideout and home to Elder Furi and Tamara Tesla's lab, it is likely to say they mixed up the two Volcano's. Gallery Facebook Moshling rescue!.jpg Moshlingrescue55.jpg Moshlingrescue4.jpg Moshlingrescue3.jpg Moshlingrescue2.jpg App Store Mr1.jpeg Mr2.jpeg Mr3.jpeg Mr4.jpeg Mr5.jpeg Artwork MRArtwork1.png Moshling Rescue avaliable in Canada on IOS.jpg Moshling Rescue in Australia.png Moshling Rescue in Malaysia.png MrArtwork2.jpg MrArtwork3.png MrArtwork4.png Bill Facebook.png Category:Apps Category:Video Games